


Care

by unmoored_adrift (ShipInABottle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, like. So much praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipInABottle/pseuds/unmoored_adrift
Summary: Inspired by a dream I had. It's just porn, and probably not even that good. I wrote this in one go and it's unedited so. Enjoy.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had. It's just porn, and probably not even that good. I wrote this in one go and it's unedited so. Enjoy.

"Shh, darling, let me take care of you." she said, one hand under his knee, the other brushing soothingly across his abdomen.

He bit back a whimper as she pushed in, slowly, slowly, his muscles clenching around her bright pink dick. She shushed him, petting his stomach and trailing her fingers through the hair at the base of his cock. 

Pressing firmly against his abdomen, she thrust in, one long slide, until his hips rested against her pelvis. He choked on a gasp, pushing his face against his arm, hiding from her gaze.

She hummed, "So good, baby. Look at you, you're doing so well." She waited for the muscles under her hand to relax, before she started to rock her hips gently.

She felt her dick drag, as he tensed around her, a breathy whine building in his throat. In a moment, she had a pace set, rocking in and out in a steady motion.

"You are so lovely, taking my dick so well. Let me look at you, sweetie." she traced a fingertip along his ear when he refused to turn, face red, "Please? For me?"

Reluctantly, he turned his head towards her, bottom lip caught beneath his teeth. He looked up at her from under his eyelashes, blush reaching down to his chest. She gave in to the urge to taste pinking skin, bending over and putting her teeth to his chest, biting just hard enough to leave little indents. She could hear a sharp intake of breath above her.

She looked up, coy, letting her hair brush teasingly across his skin, watching as he closed his eyes against a faint shiver. She ducked her head again to kiss the marks she left, smiling against him. Through it all she never stopped moving, letting him relax into the rhythm.

When he started to shift more in her lap, she hiked his hips up, hooking her arms under his legs and holding him solidly by the waist. With that as his only warning, she picked up the pace, pounding into him faster and faster, just to hear his hitched breaths. The new angle let her hit his prostate every other thrust, his bitten off noises and trembling muscles signaling his pleasure.

"Come on, darling, let me hear you." she punctuated it with a sharp thrust, shocking a sharp cry from him. Bending forward until he was folded nearly in half, she pressed gentle kisses along his face, a contrast to the harsh pace she was using to drive him into the bed. Sweat ran along her back and brow, the slick sounds of flesh against flesh filling the room. 

She braced her arm against the bed beside his head, and worked her other hand between them to grip his leaking cock. He moaned, long and breathless, squeezing his eyes shut. Rubbing the precum beading at his slit to smoothen the way, she jerked him off in time to her thrusts, pushing him further and further into his head. 

His hands twisted in the sheets, head thrown back as he moaned loud, forgetting to be embarrassed. His hips stuttered, unsure if he wanted to press back onto her dick, or push into her fist, trying to slake his need.

He grew more frantic with every stroke of his dick, at every brush against his prostate, no longer heeding the noises he made loudly into the room. She bore down on him, focused, keeping up a litany of praise that settled warm inside him, even when he only heard every other word or so, caught up as he was in his ecstacy.

"You're alright, sweetie, you're doing so well, aren't you? Taking this so well." Every other word was punctuated with a twist of her wrist, winding him up higher and higher, "You look so good like this, under me. Like you were made to take my cock. So pretty, so good for me."

He whined, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. A few more thrusts and a firm pull of his dick pushed him right over the edge, back arching as he came all over them. She fucked him right through his orgasm, milking his dick until he whimpered, oversensitive.

She stopped, but didn't move to pull out from him, sitting up and petting him until he slowly came back to himself. She smiled gently down at him, as he blinked his eyes open, "Are you back with us? You did so good, baby, I'm so proud of you."

He blushed under her warm stare, squirming and clenching down on her dick when it was jostled. His breath caught, nerves still alight with his orgasm. She shushed him, slowly pulling out, leaving him empty and tired all of a sudden. 

She handed him a bottle and they both drank, quiet now. After, he closed his eyes and drifted, listening as she got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, putting away the strap. She came back with a warm towel and cleaned him up, tenderly running the towel along his stomach and chest.

Dropping the towel into the basket, she came back and climbed onto the bed, settling at his side. She pulled him into her arms until his back was to her chest, her leg slung over his hip. 

"You did so well today, baby. How was it? I didn't overstep anything did I?"

"Mm, no. 't was good." His voice was low and rough.

"I'm happy then." She kissed his nape, "Just rest now."

He hummed and settled more into her, letting her breathing lull him into sleep, her hand brushing through his hair.


End file.
